In the Land of the Fairytales
by AshtheAwesomeRainbow
Summary: Two friends,Maddie Aston and Jasmine Price, fighting over one guy, Sirius Black. The fight that broke them apart. One gets success, the other the guy. But a tragic event forced them together again, because you can't leave, without forgiveness.


**Note: Jasmine Price is a character made up by Jasmine and Marc. For this, I just used it. I am allowed I guess xD Love you two 3**

In the Land of Fairytales.  
Both girls glared at each other. Jasmine's soft dark brown eyes against Madeleine's hard blue ones. Jasmine Price and Madeleine Aston.

***

"I just don't understand what James sees in that brat," Jas said, biting her apple. "Just let them be, Jazzie. Maddie is good for James." Sirius shrugged. "Oh, now you call her Maddie too, don't you!" Jasmine cried sarcastically.

"Look, as long as James likes to be with her, I'm going to stick with 'Maddie' and stay nice to her. Maddie is cool, Jas. You two used to be friends." Sirius muffled as he stick some chicken wings into his mouth. "Yeah but that was before..The scene." Jasmine said stubborn.

"Whatever, Jas." Sirius gave up on her and continued eating.

***

"Ash! Just cut it out!" Maddie squealed laughing. Deena sat next to them, reading easily. They were a perfect pair of three. Jordan Dazzers, the smart Ravenclaw, Ashley McScott, the loyal Hufflepuff and Madeleine Aston, the brave Gryffindor. They were smart, gorgeous and popular, but still Maddie missed something.

_"How's this story called, Jasmine?" Maddie laughed happily. A soft smile played on Jasmine's face. "This is Cinderella, Maddie. A muggle story."_

"It's awesome. They all are. Cinderella, Aladdin, The Sleeping Beauty. Even though we're slightly too old for Fairytales." Now also Jasmine laughed. "As long as we like them, we can still read them, right?"

"You say so!" Maddie cried, a grin on her face.

Maddie sighed, distracted for a second. "Mads, where are you with your head? " Jordan asked brightly.

"I was just thinking," She replied casually. "Well we're not used to that anyways. Just spit it out." Ashley laughed.  
_You wouldn't understand.._Maddie thought and replied: "Oh, it's nothing, really." Her friends shrugged and gave up, continuing about some 7th grade hotties.

***

The silence was deafening, and Jasmine looked fairly confused. "Me? Forgiving you? You still remember what happened right? You humiliated me, in front of the ONE guy I really liked and then the next thing I knew was that the whole school knows! So really, what do you think?"

_"You know she's pregnant with you, right?" Jasmine's eyes widened in astonishment. "Maddie!" She screeched.  
Her boyfriends eyes had widened too, with shock. "Is-Is that true, Jasmine?" Humiliated, Jasmine nodded."I can't handle that, Jas. I'm sorry." He mumbled._

Now she shook her head, tears flickering in the corners of her eye. "I knew that. Just go, Justin." She almost had to cry when she saw Justin stalk away quickly. Then Jasmine turned to Maddie, furiously.

"YOU! You PROMISED me you wouldn't tell anyone and especially not Justin! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed angrily.  
Maddies eyes turned cold, her facial expression darkened.

"Wrong with me? YOU slept with my boyfriend, who made you pregnant! THAT is wrong with me." She casted back coolly and stalked off madly.

Maddie sighed softly, but her face didn't turn away. "I know I have been nasty, Jas. But I miss you, and I need you. I can't tell you how much. At that point James wrapped his arm around Maddie, and glanced down at Jasmine. _Just help her,_ his expression said. But Jasmine shook her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Maddie bit her lip and turned around. "Then I can't go to the Land of Fairytales."

***

Jasmine thought of what Maddie had said. The words travelled and bounced through her head. Sirius softly caressed her hair.  
"Why would she say that? We haven't talked like that since her parents' funeral!" Jasmine sighed. Sirius nodded, understanding._ It all started with you,_ She thought desperately._ The stupid fight about Sirius Black._

***  
_A month earlier_

"James, please. I don't want to go, not today." Maddie moaned. James sighed as he sat down next to her.

"You know you have to." She pressed her lips on his, persuasive. "Please, not today. I could go tomorrow?" Her lips still lingered to his as she noticed James had a hard time not giving in. Maddie shove her lips to his neck and left small kisses, making him to groan in desperation.

"Maddie!" Her boyfriend cried. "Don't make it so damn hard to me!" Maddie blinked innocently. "Me? What are you talking about?" As she caught him off guard, her lips pressed against his again, placing her hand on his neck. As she deepened their kiss, Maddie knew she was the one who had won.

"Damn seductress," James grinned as her hands ran through the buttons of his shirt.

***

_"Dear daddy-" Maddie gulped as she stood in front of all those people wearing black._

"I remember when I was younger, you always told me about the wizard fairytales. I loved that. Now I've become to know the muggle fairytales as well, and came to know they are actually a lot nicer than the wizard ones. I guess you didn't know that. A friend of mine always says that dead people go to the Land of Fairytales, so the people there can make new fairytales. And that is what I believe, dad. You and mum are there now. And when I hear the story being told about you two, my heart will be forever in peace." Her glance turned to Jasmine who smiled encouraging.

"We are going to miss you and though we can't explain why it was your time already, we must just think that there above they were very much in need of people like you, to make the fairytales about. I love you, rest in peace." As she ran away for the spots, Sirius walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Maddie cried her eyes out, and Sirius just stood there, embracing her. Madeleine didn't notice her best friend's pained face, as Jasmine walked towards her for a tight hug. 

***

"Hello, dear," the doctor said joyfully. Maddie walked in with a pained smile on her face.

"Well, let's just get done with it, okay?" She walked over to the scanning machine and laid down on the platform. The doctor sighed and pushed some buttons. "There we go."

"I'm afraid I don't have good news for you, Miss Aston." Maddie shook her head with a sigh. "It's back isn't it?" She said simply.  
As the doctor nodded her hand grabbed James' and squeezed it. He placed his other hand on their strangled hands and smiled at her.  
"We are going to do this. Together." Maddie smiled unsure and turned to the doctor again.

"Do I have to stay in Mungo's again or not?"

"It's not necessary yet. We'll just keep an close eye on you."

***

_6 months later_

Maddie laid in a white hospital bed in St. Mungo's. Her face was pale and her hair had already started falling out. Her encouraging smile was mostly turned to James, who sat next to her bed 24 hours a day. "You need to go back to school, Jamsie." She smiled softly. "You need to get Jasmine here."

"I can't leave you alone like this!" James cried. "Please, James. Try to get Jasmine here."

***

"But, Jasmine, please!" He interfered desperately. "Why would I, James?" Jasmine replied coldly. James bit his lip to not throw out Maddie was very sick.

"Jas, she needs you. That's all I can tell." As Maddie's two friends walked by, both knowing about the situation they stopped in front of Jasmine.

"Why can't you just push your pride aside? Stop being selfish and go to her, because she's-" James glared at Ashley as she quickly shut up and walked along with Jordan.

"James..What is wrong with Maddie?" Jasmine asked insecure. James shook his head. "I have the orders not to tell you. Maddie didn't want you to forgive her out of pity."

He saw Jasmine shook her head. "Okay then, take me to her."

***

The moment Jasmine walked in her room, she recognized the problem. "Maddie! You had promised me, this never again!" The girl stared at her with widen eyes.

"Hi, Jas." Maddie smirked. "It's not like I choose for this." She laughed quietly. "I don't understand how you can still laugh." Jasmine interfered and noticed James shrugging.

"Why wouldn't I? That I'm sick doesn't mean I can't have fun." She laughed as she noticed Maddie's eyes flicker to James' in an mischievous smirk. "Just get better like last time, okay. There's no need for you to go to heaven already."

Maddie shrugged. "I'll go when it's my time. And I'm taking aaaaall the time I have." Her friend grinned, placing her hands behind her head. Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jas? Would you read me a fairytale?"

***

"Maddie! Don't you dare to!" James cried out, as he saw her weakness. Jasmine sat next to her, a worried glance in her eyes.  
A peaceful smile appeared on Maddie's tired face. James ran over towards her and crawled in her bed. "It's not your time yet, Maddie. Don't you dare." He whispered softly, as she laid down her head on his shoulder.

Jas sighed and continued the book. "She's reading my parents' story," Maddie answered to his confused face. "I'm listening."  
James smiled and caressed his girlfriend's bald head. Leaving a kiss on it, Maddie smirked. "I just wished you stopped doing that," she grinned teasingly. "You should kiss me here." Her lips touched his softly, hungry for more.

"Maddie.." James tried weakly. "You know what the doctors said." Maddie sighed. "I don't care! Now kiss me." He sighed and pressed his lips on Maddie's, recognizing how much he'd missed them.

***

"Jas?" Maddie whispered. Jasmine looked up shocked, and relaxed seeing her friend's calm face. "What is it Maddie?" Something in Maddie's tone worried her.

"It's time." The girl said to her horror. Jasmine woke up James, who looked at Maddie in terror. "HOW can you be so calm about that!" He screeched desperately. "You can't leave me!" Maddie caressed his hair sighed softly.

'Do you think I like that? But it's just time. I'm ready to go." A tear ran down her face. "Jas? Would you please read Mulan for me?" Mulan was Maddie's favorite story of all. "Ofcoarse, Maddie." Her reply was soft, weak.

***

To her astonishment, Sirius walked in the hospital room. "What are you doing here?" Maddie asked softly, noticing they were alone in the room. "I can't just let you go without saying goodbye, now can I? Plus, brought your brother with me." Maddie narrowed her eyes.  
"You and my brother? But..You..hate..my..brother?" She asked slowly.

"No way. I know that face! Sirius Black, you haven't been shagging Samuel, now have you?" The grin on his face said enough.  
"I can't believe you! How about Jas?" The notion of Jas knocked into her joy as a sledgehammer blow. Sirius shrugged. "I seriously, don't know. I don't even know what will happen between me and Sam."

Maddie sighed. "Why does all the fun start whenever I leave?" She asked joking. Sirius wasn't amused. "You shouldn't be saying that, Maddie. You are going to stay here for much longer, I will promise you that."

She smiled sadly. "Don't promise things you know you can't make true."

***

Sam sat next to her, like Jasmine, with Sirius behind him. Maddie could notice the tension between the two and smiled quietly. James, who was sitting into her bed next to her, his arms wrapped around her, had red eyes and Maddie knew for sure he had been crying, even though he would never admit that to her. Jasmine had just finished the story.

"Jas? There's one question remaining." She knew this was a bad timing, but the only time she still had. Jasmine glanced upon her, confusedly.

"Will you forgive me?" A smile appeared on Jasmine's face as she nodded. Then Maddie turned to Sirius.  
_No, don't do that!_ His eyes told her as she sighed. "You will have to tell her once," She continued and noticed Sam cringe slightly.

"Promise me." Sirius nodded, bringing back the smile on her face. James arm tightened around her body. "Don't say such a scary things, Maddie," he gritted through his teeth.

Maddie felt very sleepy, but that could also be due to the medicines. "Don't worry about me, James. I'm be going to the Land of Fairytales."

***

_"The days have been cold and dark since we buried you. Jasmine got depressed, Sirius and Sam fled off to another country and I'm stuck here, on my own. I'm writing your fairytale. Because I think you deserve one. Remus stops by once in a while and Sirius writes me every week. He and Sam are a couple now. Poor Jas. We miss you, Maddie. I miss you. So much…"_

With a smile on his face, thinking about the past, James read the letter he found in the back of his book. 'The Land of the Fairytales' had been a bestseller for over the years. Now he was an old man, and wrinkles dominated his face. His friend's gathered around him, Sirius, Sam and Jasmine. "Today is for Maddie." He said determined. Sirius smiled. "It's now 70 years ago, Prongsie. Have you never forgotten about her?"

James looked up at him in the eye. "Have you ever forgotten about her?" Sirius smiled and got it. "70 years.." Jas whispered.  
"I'm going to her tonight." James said calmly. His friends smiled. "Well then, let's not have her waiting."

That night, James slept very peacefully, drifting away in further unconsciousness. The minute he closed his eyes, he knew he'd never open them again.

**This one is for two people: , because she's the only other true inhabitant of Ash-Jazzistan, ily.**

** Heartly, 25-12-'58 till 19-03-'06. F*ck the cruels that took you away and the painful way to get there. We miss you.**


End file.
